The Aroma of Vengeance
by LadyNightwing03
Summary: It's A Surprise, You Must Read On To Find Out!


**Hello! Lucero here! I was reading a spanish one-shot fic called "Aroma De Venganza" which roughly translates into "The Aroma of Vengeance" from Rubetcas, I asked for permission to interpret the story to English, and thankfully, she accepted! So, after listening to Filter's "Happy Together" (Listen to it, it makes this story more thrilling) it took me almost 4 hours to run translate the story in English, but I succeeded, and here it is! If you read or speak Spanish, I highly recommend reading this story! Pairings are NaruSaku and SasuHina, if you are a Hinata basher like myself, this story is for you! Lol :)**

**Enjoy!**

_After all you did to me, you'd think I hate your guts, but instead, I want to thank you for everything, you're probably asking yourself why, it's simple really, because you've made me much more stronger._

_Tell me, what did you honestly think of me the first time you saw me?_

_Stupid? Ignorant? Innocent? _

_Or maybe, I was nothing but a simple student._

_I thought I knew you and I fervently thought that you were loyal, that I could trust and believe in your words, your lips, I thought I had finally found a good man in this fucked up world, but, I saw only what I wanted to see, the image of a promising life in a paradise that was finally lost because of my stupid necessity, the necessity of being loved for who I really was and what I truly am._

_My love, now you'll see who I really am, you'll see who you toyed with and who you used to satisfy your sexual needs and desires, look at me once again and tell me if my body is still the same as how you once praised it every time we made love, when you'd provoke me into mewling your name millions of times when you'd take me to your bed._

_You were the first to get into the most profound areas of my whole being!_

_I lost my innocence to you!_

_Oh, the many times I shouted your name as you'd spill your seed into my womanhood..._

_I was always there when you'd caress my body, whispering sweet nothings into my ear, kissing me with wild passion._

_I was there for all those times, but our little "run" ended and went down in flames. Yes, you preferred that so-called "Great Woman" who you knew damn well was like a sister to me. Do you think Hinata will give you all the things I gave to you?_

_Your words were loud and clear_ "**I'm sorry, Sakura, but what we had was only for fun, it was only a game, you know well that I only have eyes for Hinata, and you're no longer what I want, I can only say... You were a good experience... You know you're only just a child..."**

_Ha! I still remember when I went to High School, when I met you for the first time, when everyone would make fun of me for being the "loner", but you reached out to me and gave me your hand, and for some reason, you were my favorite teacher. But, as I had once heard, the more time you spend with a person, you can end up falling in love with that said person without even realizing it, and that's exactly what happened, I fell so completely in love with you, that I risked it all for you, and you... This is the hilarious part, you told me you loved me as well._

_You asked me to be your lover, and me, being the baka that I was, I said yes. That's how I turned into your little toy, always getting out of school to quickly go to your apartment and do the same routine that immediately became my addiction, but all of that came into an abrupt halt when my new teacher came along._

_That damn bitch Hinata only faked being my friend so she could get close to MY Sasuke ..._

_And that's how it went, I felt like an idiot as I watched her take my place, I watched how you'd make love to her in the same bed where we'd make love time and time again, where I could find warmth and shelter with you. I was only 17 years old, and you, being the biggest piece of shit, abused the love I had once given to you._

_Dearest, I'm not the same anymore, my change was radical and my body is proof of that._

_I am a fighter, I am a demon._

_I AM WHAT YOU WANTED ME TO BE!_

_Look at me again! I'm no longer the Sakura you once knew and played with, my beloved, I changed. I changed because you were the first person I fell in love with, you were the first to cheat on me, the first to leave me._

_With you, I imagined the picture perfect life, you being a loving husband and father, and me, a devoted mother and wife. But the moment came where my happy little bubble got burst, and now, here I am._

_With this thirst for vengeance and with the desire to taste your blood, and why not? Hinata is to blame as well, I had told her that I was in love with you, and that I hoped to one day become you woman forever._

_But I'll admit that I won't be able to forget you, because your touch is forever burned into my body, into my skin. I remember the many nights that you would tell me that I was your angel, your woman, and that for me you'd even kill your beloved oldest brother just to have me, but I see now that you only played me and that you humiliated me._

_Despite everything, you probably think I have resentment towards you, but... You are sadly mistaken._

_If it wasn't for everything you did to me, I wouldn't be able to know what I'm truly capable of with all of my newfound strength, so I just wanna say, thank you. Thank you for turning me into the villainous bitch of this story._

**"Perfect, like always"** _I heard his voice behind me_ **"Would you please do me the honors?" **_I turned to look at his face, which showed me nothing but tender love that touched my heart, after all he had taught me, I couldn't bring myself to refuse him._

**"With pleasure"** _I replied,_ **"That's why I came here all the way from Italy"**_ I then began to put on my mask and hood_ **"I want to play a bit, how do you want her? In pieces or in half?" **

**"Whatever you decide, my love, but I would love it if you could do me a favor"** _I looked at him with such love as I closed the distance between us_ **"Kill her with this" **_He said as he gave me his Kunai._

_My beloved Naruto, that wonderful boy was now a bloodthirsty man. My most esteemed partner and future heir to a grand fortune was my teacher._

**"My precious angel, I want you back in one piece, please..."** _He took my hand and gently kissed it _**"Come back to me, I don't want my fortune without you, you know how I feel about you, don't make me get frustrated" **_Naruto's strong hands took hold of my waist and I blushed a deep red._

_I must admit that Naruto Namikaze is much more of a man than you'll ever be. He's cold, yet warm, bitter and sweet, wild and yet passionate. I'm not sure if it's love, but he was like a medicine that helped me get over you, the man they call Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto consoled me, gave me everything and even proposed to me, but I coldn't say yes until I got rid of that evil man and along the way, get rid of Hinata as well, who basically made a fool of my beloved blond on the day of their wedding. In fact, it was thanks to Naruto that my life took a 360 degree turn. _

_As stealthily as I could, I got into your apartment, getting rid of any weapon you could use against me, as I didn't want any setbacks. And I was much stronger, much more insensitive, and much more wiser..._

_So, thanks for turning me into a warrior with a demonic nature._

_My dear Sasuke, you looked really beautiful and your... wife, oh wait. I supposed that ring on her finger signified she was finally married to you. I merely guessed. After 5 years of absence I figured you had already formed a family, but, Hinata looks beautiful! She surely was so fucking stupid for leaving my beloved Naruto. Oh well, I'll think more about this later, first things first, though. I have to do what I came here to do so I won't make my new lover wait._

_Okay, so your words were rather harsh but beautiful, as I woke you from your slumber, and I grabbed you with the kunai around your neck, you begged me to have mercy on you and to give you another chance._

**"You made me learn a bit faster, and you made my skin a bit more thicker"**

**"Who is this bitch!?"** _asked the frightened voice of his wife from behind me, but still kept her eyes on Sasuke, as the kunai remained aimed at his nicely sculpted chest _**"Hinata, get out of here, take Obito with you!" **_Obito? Cute name for a pet, but I think it was something more important. Sasuke ran against me, trying to get away from me, but with my strength and intelligence, he was no match for me, his little wife tried to help him, but no such luck, I did feel somewhat bad, so I let Sasuke get Hinata and their child out of the house, on the condition he'd come back to confront me._

**"Hinata"** _he said to her before he turned to face me,_ **"Take care of the baby, get out of here and go to Madara, tell him I have some problems to work out and tell him not to forget what I told him"** _The lavender eyed woman just stood there in shock with their child in her arms._

**"OBEY ME IF YOU WANT OUR CHILD TO BE ALIVE, HINATA!"** _Great, just what I needed, Sasuke's shouts got the child terrified and began to cry hysterically, but Hinata still ran, huh, I guess she can be smart when she wants to be._

_My dear Sasuke looked at me, I was in a fighting stance in case he wanted to fight me._

**"Who the fuck are you?"** _How cute, he's scared, I'm gonna enjoy this_

**"I just came here so you could listen to your final words"** _I told him in a teasing manner_ **"You must be doing something finally right in your life, you see, after I understood your little game, I heard you're doing great in all of your businesses and with your family, I honestly never thought you'd give your son your uncle's name, I must say, congratulations to you, Sasuke Uchiha"** _He was stunned, then just as quickly, his stunned features changed to anger._

**"Interpreting the victim"** _his sinister smile almost broke my patience, _**"Did someone send you to hurt me and my family?" **

**"No" **_I said to him _**"I'm here on no one's orders but my own, but I am here with someone" **_I then skipped happily towards him until I was mere inches away from him_ **"Oh Sasuke" **_I said in a sing-song manner_ **"I think it would be best if you called your wife, someone's waiting for you outside, and I believe that your woman and child won't wanna miss what's gonna happen next"**

**"Son of a-"**

**"You are to blame, you dug your own grave" **

_My tone of voice had gone from playful to venomous, I punched him as hard as I could in the chest, making him fall on his knees_ **"After all of the fights, all of the lies, you hurt me, but that won't happen again. Never again, oh no, this ends now, because if it wasn't for all your tortures-"**

**"What are you talking about?"** _He asked me between heavy breaths, I then took his head and slammed my knee into his face, busting his nose, he began to bleed, I was having so much fun watching the blood pour down his nose _**"Are you... A woman?" **_He got me, it was time._

**"You will no longer see anything after this, so I think you have a right to know who I am, Sasuke" **

_I then proceeded to take off my hood and my mask,_ **"SURPRISE!"**

**"Sakura!?"** _Oh, my dear Sasuke _**"What aare you doing? Are you demented? You're not the girl who-"**

**"How would a man that I thought I knew would result to be so cruel, all I could see was all the good in you, you were so good in hiding your lies****_"_**_ I got down and gently caressed his beautiful, yet bloody face_ **"I am a warrior**, **and I will not stop, there's no going back for me, because I've had enough-"** _Damn, Sarah Brightman's "First of May" came to my mind_ **"Do you remember our song, Sas-"**

**"Oh, my precious Sakura, are you still playing?" **

_I got up and squealed with delight as my beloved blond came into the living room, but he wasn't alone, he brought two people along with him_

**"Look what I found outside, great catch huh?"**

**"Let them go, bastard!"** _Sasuke tried to stand but I used Naruto's kunai and stabbed him in the thigh_

**"No, Hinata shouldn't have done this to me, Sasuke, you knew she was going to marry me, but you got in the way" **

_The indigo haired girl finally reacted and ran to her husband_ **"It seems you haven't forgotten me, hime"**

**"Naruto?"** _Her voice sounded uncertain, until she saw him holding her precious son in his arms_

**"Leave my son alone, please!"**

**"No! This child is so soft, look Sakura, this child looks just like an Uchiha! Better yet, he looks almost like Itachi"**

_Naruto then turned to Hinata,_ **"You fucked my best friend while you were with me, didn't you, Hinata?"**

**"That's enough, Naruto, not my Obito"**

**"Look asshole, be a man and fight me!"**

**"Oh no"** _Naruto chuckled_ **"I'm only here as a spectator, your rival is this angel" **_Aww, he remembered me, and good thing too, I was starting to get antsy!_

_It was wonderful, Naruto sat down on the sofa with the baby, singing to him, he slowly raised his voice so no one around us could hear the massacre that was about to begin. The words of the Uchiha only provoked my rage and hate. Using Naruto's kunai, I began my vengeance, I started to cut both Sasuke and Hinata's heads off their bodies with no mercy, their blood spilling in crimson floods, all over my body and without realizing it, I was fine, I was having the time of my life!_

_As I looked at the dead, tortured bodies of the couple, God, I was feeling such peace. My medical classes had been very useful as I implemented all my medical knowledge on the couple, slicing and cutting their bodies, although I was having more fun chopping Hinata up into little pieces, after all, Naruto did want the head of the lavender eyed whore, and it felt good knowing that I had made my new lover's wish a reality._

_Taking a deep breath, I finished my job, but there was one small matter that needed our attention..._

**"Do you want to kill** **him?"** _asked my blonde in a teasing manner_ **"Do you wish to** **kill this infant, my sweet Sakura?" **

_I looked at the child, I could've killed him then and there, but it wasn't the child's fault he had such... terrible parents, besides, the child reminded me of Itachi, and at least the eldest Uchiha was kind to me, and I think he would've liked knowing his nephew was in my care._

**"He's cute"** _I took him into my arms _**"I like him, he doesn't cry much"**

**"He has potential, being an Uchiha, he'll have a great future"** _Naruto replied_

**"But, it's such a shame he has the blood of Hinata and Sasuke in his** **veins"** _I said with much disdain. I then took out a small dagger to end the life of the child_

**"My beautiful woman"** _Naruto took the baby from my arms_ **"I know that you don't want to do it, and I'm not going to force you to kill him, besides, I want to adopt him. I want him to be our son, what do you think?"**

**"It's a crazy idea, but I like it"**

**"That's the spirit, my love!"** _he then hugged me and the child, he began to sniff the apartment_ **"Oh the aroma of vengeance, it's what drives me crazy for you, woman"**

_I giggled like a giddy schoolgirl_ **"We better leave, I'm covered up in their blood"**

**"Oh yes, the baby must get out of here, our Obito will be the future Namikaze"**_ Naruto then took me and began to kiss me passionately_ **"Princess, let's go home, we have much to do"** _I looked behind me at the lifeless bodies of my former lover and his "wife" and Naruto just laughed._

**"Let's go to France and get married tonight, what do you say?"**

_Tears of happiness spilled out of my eyes_ **"You don't know how happy you've made me, my dream is finally coming true"**

_I took him by the hand, he only smiled at me and gently rocked the baby, oops, I mean our son. The both of us left the apartment to disappear with the peace of mind knowing we had finished our vengeance, a vengeance that neither one of them would forget and would become a lasting memory._

_End..._


End file.
